Kanobein: Beautiful Commander
by ArwendeImladris
Summary: Slash. Eomer/Harry. The flames of lust smoldering between Eomer and Harry never quite burn out. Perhaps some day Eomer can fan those flames of lust into embers of love. Perhaps. Based off I Came Home For This? by wen-parmadol.


**Title**: Kanobein: Beautiful Commander

**Rating**: M

**Warnings**: Sexual situations. Language.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J.K. Rowling and J.R.R. Tolkien, respectively.

**Summary**:HP/LoTR Crossover. Slash. The flames of lust smoldering between Eomer, future King of Rohan, and Harry, former savior of the Wizarding World, never quite burn out.

**Background**: Set in Third Age 3011, seven to eight years before the events of I Came Home For This? Eomer, the nephew of King Theoden of Rohan, is 20 and has just come of age. Harry, an Elf and the adopted son of Lord Elrond of Rivendell, is in Edoras for the celebrations.

_**Author's Note**__: I got both inspiration and permission from wen-parmadol for this oneshot. Her amazing story __I Came Home For This?__ formed the basis of the plot. Go check it out!_

_**P.S.**__ This oneshot was just a way to get my creativity flowing before working on the next chapter of my WIP __My Warriors, My Beloveds.__ That is another HP/LoTR crossover. Set in T.A. 2969, Harry is torn between Prince Legolas of Mirkwood and Thorongil, The Eagle of the Star - the man we will come to know as Aragorn._

**********************************************************************************************************************************

_**Edoras, 28**__**th**__** of February, 3011**_

Eomer sat at the head table at the first of many feasts for his coming of age celebration.

"I cannot believe you are twenty today. It seems yesterday you were but a boy," King Theoden of Rohan laughed boisterously.

"Yes, Uncle. I can hardly believe it myself," Eomer replied with a smile. "Soon I shall be worthy of the position Marshal of the Mark. You just wait."

"I look forward to that day proudly, brother," Prince Theodred, his cousin and adopted brother, proclaimed.

Eomer smiled and turned to thank his cousin, but was distracted by the most beautiful emerald green eyes.

"Who is _that_?" he whispered, his breathe stolen with just a glance.

Theodred smiled at his cousin's love-struck look and followed his gaze.

"Ahh. That would be Harry, Lord Elrond of Rivendell's adopted son. He is beautiful, no?" Theodred prompted.

"The most gorgeous sight I have ever seen," Eomer responded breathily, unable to take his eyes off the petite form of the dark-haired Elf.

"Good luck, brother. You will need it with that one," Theodred laughed, knowing that his cousin would not stop until the Elf was in his bed.

Eomer had never been so fascinated with another, and his cousin was stubborn – no other but Harry would do for his first.

***********************************************************************************************************************************

_**3**__**rd**__** of March, 3011**_

"Your beauty shines bright as the stars," Eomer whispered into Harry's delicately-pointed ear as they danced.

"And you are star-struck," Harry responded with a laugh. "You are much too young for me, Eomer."

"Are we not at my coming of age feast?" the tall blonde Man countered. "I outweigh you by many stone and out shadow you by nearly half a stride; you would not be taking advantage of me."

"Oh, I am not that short!" the dark-haired Elf replied. "And I am not worried about taking advantage of you physically. You have never lain with another; you admitted that yourself. And I will not be staying forever. I do not wish to hurt you when I go."

"Teach me. And let me have you for as long as you remain here. I shall worry about the future when it comes to pass," Eomer declared passionately.

"I shall think on it," his intended lover answered coyly.

**********************************************************************************************************************************

_**15**__**th**__** of April, 3011**_

"You have some fine horses in the royal stables," Harry complimented King Theoden at breakfast. "Would you like to go for a ride later, Eomer?"

"I'm sure he would, but I imagine he would prefer if there were no horses involved," Theodred commented raunchily.

Eomer flushed bright red and glared at his cousin as the table broke into laughter. Eomer's relentless pursuit of Harry was common knowledge in court.

"Do not be so crass in front of the ladies, my son," King Theoden instructed, giving a pointed glance at his young niece Eowyn.

"It is all right, uncle," she said sweetly. "Men cannot help themselves around Harry. He is far too beautiful."

"You will be a beauty in your own right someday soon, Eowyn," Harry complimented. "You are prettier than me already; I am almost jealous."

Eomer gazed adoringly at Harry as his sister smiled wide at the compliment.

***********************************************************************************************************************************

_**1**__**st**__** of May, 3011**_

"Spring is in the air," Eomer commented. "Two moons have passed since our first meeting, and my devotion has not waned. Will you not consider me now?"

"You are very handsome, and your attention is flattering," Harry responded with a smile. "But two months is nothing for an Elf such as myself. Your impatience just highlights our differences. Will you not be satisfied with my friendship?"

"I will not be satisfied until you teach me everything you know," Eomer declared passionately.

"You should join me in the stables more often, then," Harry replied. "I am a skilled rider."

"I do not want to ride _horses_ in your presence," the blonde Man purred. "Although I would not mind seeing you flushed and sweaty."

King Theoden looked fondly upon this exchange between his nephew and the small Elf. He knew it was just a matter of time until Harry relented, because Eomer was too stubborn to give up his pursuit.

**********************************************************************************************************************************

_**20**__**th**__** of June, 3011**_

"May I steal a kiss from your sweet lips?" Eomer whispered as he gazed upon Harry gazing upon the stars.

"Your heart is that of a lion, Eomer. Is it stolen if you first ask permission?" Harry pondered as he turned his emerald eyes to meet Eomer's icy blue. "It has been nearly four moons since you first began your pursuit. I do not think you will cease until I give into your demands."

"I am more stubborn than a troll," Eomer responded, captivated by the way the moonlight shone off Harry's pale skin and the starlight played upon his midnight hair. "Your beauty still shines brighter than the stars."

"And you are still star-struck," Harry murmured fondly. "I suppose I should just give you want you want. Then you will tire of me."

"Never," Eomer swore, reaching out a tan, calloused hand to softly stroke Harry's pale, delicate features. "I find you utterly captivating, and a thousand years with you would not be enough to bore me."

Harry leaned his face into the warmth of the larger man's broad hand, and turned to place a chaste kiss upon his palm.

"I shall treasure your words in my heart," the Elf replied with a smile. "My body is yours to command."

Eomer's smile was nearly blinding as he leaned forward to touch their lips in their first kiss. The Man was tender and uncertain at first, but Harry encouraged him with moans and sighs as he lay back upon the soft grass. Their passion soon rose to the surface, and their tongues engaged fiercely in a battle for dominance.

Eomer won.

And the stars bore witness to their first joining upon the green grassy fields of Edoras that night.

**********************************************************************************************************************************

_**20**__**th**__** of July, 3011**_

"Our passion has seen a full moon," Harry commented as they lay cuddled upon Eomer's bed in the royal palace. "Have you tired of me yet?"

"Never," Eomer once again declared.

Harry smiled and cuddled closer, running his fingers through the soft fuzz on Eomer's broad chest.

"I am glad," he whispered. "You make me happier than I have been in many years."

"It is my pleasure. Lips like yours are made for smiling," Eomer murmured lovingly, then leaned forward to trace those sweet lips with his tongue.

"Among other things," Harry purred sexily as he pulled back.

Harry winked at Eomer before sliding beneath the blankets to once again demonstrate just how much pleasure could be found in keeping him happy.

***********************************************************************************************************************************

The months pass…

_**12**__**th**__** of March, 3012**_

"Race you to the stables!" Harry called to his lover as he pushed his horse to gallop.

Eomer followed on Firefoot, a pace behind his smaller lover.

"You cheat!" he growled as they dismounted just outside the royal stabled.

"I did no such thing!" the green-eyed Elf protested as he led his stallion to the stable boy.

The tall, blonde Man handed his own horse off, grumbling under his breath.

"Aww, do not be so upset. We had little riding on the race," Harry teased.

His lover glared at him with icy blue eyes.

"I think as punishment I shall ride _you_ so hard that you cannot sit without thinking of me for a week," he growled deeply, tackling his petite lover into the hay.

"Eomer!" Harry giggled. "You are so fierce."

"You do not take me seriously enough," his lover replied. "I shall have to teach you a lesson in respect."

"Please, my lord. Teach me," the Elf whispered breathily from underneath his heavy lover.

"Oh, you!" Eomer glared, maneuvering Harry onto his front and pinning him down in the hay.

"Oomph," Harry panted, his lover's rough handling turning him on.

"You are at my mercy, now," Eomer whispered into his Elf's delicately pointed ear. "I could do anything I wish with your body. I am taller and heavier and stronger, and you could not get away if I did not want you to."

He punctuated this by grinding his hard cloth-covered erection into Harry's backside.

"Are you going to punish me for being a bad boy?" Harry asked coyly.

"I am going to strip you naked and take you here for anyone walking by to see. The stable boys will hear your screams, and if they come to investigate they will find you writhing on my sword. But do not worry, love, my body will also shield you. After all, I hardly need to pull down my trousers to gain access to your sweet flesh. You are the only one that needs be totally bare," Eomer threatened with another thrust.

"Oh," Harry whined, bucking his hips futilely. "You would let them gaze upon me?"

"Never," Eomer growled. "You are mine, and I will not share even the sight of you. But I shall tempt them with the thought of what they will never have."

As Eomer talked, he stripped his lover of his leggings and tunic, leaving Harry bare on the hay.

He stuck two fingers into Harry's mouth, ordering him to suck.

"It will hurt," Eomer threatened as he nipped at his lover's sensitive ear. "It will burn as I pierce your body, and you will remember this fuck for days every time you move."

**********************************Lemon Scene*************************************************************************************

"Was that enough of a lesson for you?" Eomer questioned as he pulled out of his lover.

"Almost more than I could handle, Kanobein," Harry whispered as Eomer finally released him enough to turn onto his back.

"Kanobein?" Eomer questioned.

"Beautiful commander. It suits your commandeering personality," his lover explained, still breathing heavily from their exertions. "Ugh, I'm a mess. Anyone who sees me will know exactly what you have done to me."

"That was the point. Men look upon you too lustily; I have to stake my claim," Eomer purred as he pulled his trousers back up. His long, blonde hair was in disarray and his clothes stuck to him with sweat.

It would be pretty evident just who and what left Harry in his pleased state.

"I cannot put my clothes on like this. I suppose you will just have to clean me," Harry purred.

Eomer looked around for a clean cloth, but the Elf just chuckled.

"With your tongue, Kanobein," he ordered, stretching seductively upon the hay that bore obvious signs of their recent mating.

"We will never leave the stables if you continue to seduce me so," Eomer threatened, lust burning fiercely in his blue eyes.

Harry's musical laughter reached the bright red ears of the two aroused stable boys who had overheard the entire exchange.

It was a story that would be told many times over in Rohan.

**********************************************************************************************************************************

_**31**__**st**__** of May, 3012**_

"I will be departing for Rivendell in two days time," Harry stated serenely as his beautiful emerald eyes went glassy with a vision.

"What?" Eomer questioned, rising from the dinner table. "No! It is too soon!"

"You knew this day was coming, Kano," the Elf stated sadly as he gazed upon his upset lover.

"Not so soon!" Eomer protested.

"You are welcome to stay as long as you need," King Theoden offered his nephew's lover. "And you may return whenever you wish. The Kingdom of Rohan will always welcome you and your kin."

"And I thank you, dear king," Harry replied. "But my family needs me, and I do not know how soon I shall be able to return. Trouble is brewing upon the horizon."

"Can I go with you?" Eomer asked.

"Perhaps we should not be having this discussion at the dinner table," his lover replied, aware of the prying eyes of court.

"That is a no, then," the blonde concluded.

The Elf sighed.

Eomer was far too attached; it was the main reason he was so reluctant to involve himself with the Man to begin with. Harry was Fading; the one he loved, loved another. He had no wish to involve Eomer in the tangled webs of love, but the Man was persistent, and his attention was flattering.

Not to mention he was amazing in bed.

But now Eomer was hurting because of Harry's selfishness.

"You are needed in Rohan with your family," Harry carefully replied. "What of your dream to become Marshal of the Mark like your father?"

"You are my dream now," Eomer whispered passionately in his ear.

"Then I am sorry," his lover whispered back sadly. "I have done you a great disservice, Kanobein. Let us make the best of my last two nights here, but I make no further promises."

"Then they shall be the best two nights of your life," Eomer swore.

They left the dining hall quickly, barely sparing a moment to say good-bye to king and court.

***********************************************************************************************************************************

**2****nd**_** of June, 3012**_

"My heart shall weep until it sees thee again," Eomer murmured in between passionate kisses.

"I shall think upon you fondly," Harry replied, embracing his lover affectionately. "Sweet water and light laughter until next we meet."

"You do not have to leave," the blonde said desperately. "The king is happier for your presence. My cousin and sister are happier for your presence. I am happier for your presence. And I know I can make you happy if only you will stay."

"We shall meet again, Kanobein," Harry stated firmly. "I would not have it any other way. But my family needs me in Rivendell. Elladan and Elrohir have returned from the Rangers, and we all need to heal from naneth's departure together."

"_When_ shall we meet again?" his lover asked sadly. "You can tell the future; give me this, at least."

"You know it does not work that way," Harry explained as he fondly brushed Eomer's wild golden mane back from his eyes. "Perhaps when your hair grows to here."

Harry pointed to the spot just below Eomer's nipple.

"Then I shall never cut it and pray every night to the Valar for quick growth," Eomer swore.

Harry shook his head with a laugh.

"You better not grow anymore," the Elf joked. "You already have to pick me up for a simple kiss. I cannot imagine how difficult it will be if you grow any taller."

"That is not what I meant," Eomer pointed out with a smile. "But I cannot help it that you are short. Perhaps I should pray to the Valar for _your_ growth."

They shared one last sweet kiss before separating.

"Until next we meet, Kanobein. My beautiful commander," Harry murmured tenderly, before mounting his horse and departing from Edoras.

Eomer's blue eyes did not move from his departing form.

"You love him, brother," Eowyn whispered softly as she walked up behind him to put a comforting hand upon his shoulder.

"I do," Eomer admitted. "More than the number of stars in the sky. But he is in love with another, and I would not want him to give up his immortality for me, besides."

"That is very selfless of you," his sister commented. "May the Valar repay you for your sacrifice."

"Another moment with him would be payment enough," Eomer whispered softly as Harry finally disappeared from view.

**********************************************************************************************************************************

Nearly seven years pass…

_**1**__**st**__** of March, 3019**_

_Looking to the west, Harry spotted a cavalry group approaching quickly._

"_Looks like we got company," he said cheerfully, grinning wider when they were surrounded and held at spear point. Legolas shook his head. He knew his friend was a little crazy, but not to this extent. "Is this anyway to greet an old friend?" One of the men took off his helmet, staring at the elf ranger in shock. He waved his hand to signal his men to lower their weapons. "Why, Eomer, look how much you have grown. You are more handsome since the last time I saw you, and you were quite a looker, then."_

_The man jumped down from his horse, embracing the dark haired elf in his arms. "Harry! I have missed you so." Dropping to a whisper so no one would hear but Harry, he added: "You are as beautiful as you were back then, maybe even more so. I have missed you." He gave a meaningful look, something Legolas did not miss. He had heard everything the man had said, and now he frowned. Harry grinned at Eomer._

"_You would not have happened to see a host of orcs and two Halflings, children to your eyes, have you? We are tracking them." Eomer's eyes widened and he looked down to his feet guiltily._

"_We killed the orcs last night. All of them. I fear if there was any Halflings, we killed them as well. We burned them as well. Here, take these horses. You will reach the burning site faster. You can keep them as retribution, though it is poor. We are banished from Rohan, by the orders of the king who is under Grima's spell." The words spilled forth from Eomer's mouth like seasoned warriors, used to defeat. The words were bitter, and shamed-filled. Rohan was falling, and Eomer, ever-prideful, was loath to admit it, especially to the long-famed elf. He motioned for three horses to be brought up. _

"_The horses are named Arod, Haselfel, and –" Eomer broke off and blushed furiously as he recognized the horse he had named himself. "And Kanobein." Harry laughed lightly._

"_I see you have not forgotten what I have taught you. Thank you for the horses, though I am sure the Halflings are fine. I will see you in the very near future, do not worry." With that, he jumped on the sleek black horse, Kanobein. Legolas and Gimli got on Arod, who was white with grey spots. Aragorn got on the brown horse Haselfel. Once they were a fair distance away from the cavalry, Legolas rode up to Harry's side to have a conversation in elvish._

"_Beautiful Commander? What have you been teaching that man? It seemed to be more than a few elvish words." (excerpt from Chapter 12 of __I Came Home For This?)_

**********************************************************************************************************************************

_**3**__**rd**__** of March, 3019**_

_**After the Battle of the Hornburg**_

_Harry rode in the back of the group, Eomer by his side… _

"_So, you like your horse?" The wild man asked his elvish companion. Harry nodded with a small smile. "Good. I believe his personality suits you, hence his name." Here, Eomer blushed. Harry smirked and raised a hand to brush back golden hair as he moved closer. The elf brushed his lips against the shell of the round ear._

"_Now, was that not the name I gave you?" he whispered seductively. "Ah, I remember. I gave it to you that one day in the stables when you became rather…commandeering." The man blushed even more, causing the elf to chuckle and pull away. (excerpt from Chapter 13 of __I Came Home For This?)_

**********************************************************************************************************************************

_**Edoras, 5**__**th**__** of March, 3019**_

_Later on in the night, Harry had had enough. He was exhausted from the battle and the immediate journey after, followed by his pursuit. He got up slowly, then asked one of the servants to tell him where the quests would be sleeping. It was a young, blushing lad who stammered the directions to the guest lodgings. If the elf was not so tired, he would have flirted with him, tease him, but as it was, he just trudged to where he was directed. _

_Someone else, however, had different plans. The ranger was pushed against a nearby wall, a strong hard body pushed against his back. A mouth bit hard onto his neck and sucked, emitting a moan. Harry recognized the wild golden hair filling his vision. "Missed me much?" He whispered, then groaned as the point of his ear was sucked into a hot mouth._

"_You don't know how much," Eomer growled. "There will be no more room in the guest rooms for you tonight. You will have to stay with me." Harry smiled._

"_As you wish, Kanobein." (excerpt from Chapter 13 of __I Came Home For This?__)_

Eomer pulled Harry into his room, and proceeded to remind his lover just why he had been so reluctant to leave those seven years ago.

**********************************************************************************************************************************

_**6**__**th**__** of March, 3019**_

_Dawn poked through the white drapes covering the window, warming the bare contrasting skin of the elf and man; on frightfully pale, the other deeply tanned. Harry was holding himself up on one forearm facing Eomer, the other running gently through gold hair. The man woke up slowly and stretched languorously, eying they elf with hooded eyes. The older male smiled and ran a slender hand down a lightly furred chest._

"_Did you have a nice rest, Kano?"_

"_Mmm, yes, but I liked the activities beforehand." The elf smirked._

"_Really? I cannot recall…" The man rolled them over so that he towered over the beautiful elf._

"_Let me remind you, then," he murmured huskily. He bent down and licked rosy lips before sucking the bottom one into his mouth. He used one hand to balance himself over the pleased body under him. The other travelled down the pale expanse of skin, stopping on a hip, and then reaching around it to grip his arse and pull so that their groins were touching. They kissed and touched each other frantically for several moments. Eomer had just spread Harry's legs and slid between them when a knock interrupted them. Seconds later the door opened and Legolas walked in unabashed._

"_Harry, Pippin touched the Palantir last night and saw Sauron. He is leaving with Mithrandir and the wizard wants to talk to you."_

"_Excuse me," Eomer interrupted. "I know this is important, but could you at least wait until I gave permission to enter?" The blond elf snorted._

"_Please. You are hardly interesting to me and I have seen Harry naked many times before; long before you were born, too." Eomer smirked._

"_Long before, eh? That…unsatisfying then that he looked for others?" Legolas glared at the man, before turning stiffly._

"_Are you coming Harry?"_

"_I already have," he smirked. At Eomer's laughter and his friend's angry eyes, he put his hands innocently in the air. "Yes, I'll be up in a moment."_

"_No need. You already are," Eomer sniggered as he grabbed his bedmate's member. Legolas slammed the door to stifle their laughter as he left._

_Harry got up sluggishly, reluctant to leave the cozy bed. His clothing was pulled on piece by piece. Eomer was determined to slow the process, standing behind the lean body and placing random, long, kisses. Once dressed, the ranger turned and wrapped his arms around the man. "Enough, now. I have to go see Gandalf before he leaves. I'll see you later. If not, it's about time you found yourself a woman." (excerpt from Chapter 13 of __I Came Home For This?__)_

Eomer waited until Harry closed the door behind him. Then he whispered, "But I do not want a woman. I do not want anyone but you."

The flames of lust smoldering between them would never burn out, though it was much more than lust on Eomer's part.

It always had been.

And though it was petty of him, Eomer prayed to the Valar that Aragorn chose Legolas. Then perhaps Harry would finally be ready to get over the Prince of Mirkwood, and Eomer would have a chance to fan those flames of lust into burning embers of love.

His own love had waiting patiently for seven years, after all. Perhaps the Valar would one day reward him for his fortitude.

***********************************************************************************************************************************

_**Author's Note**__: I might write a sequel once wen-parmadol updates __I Came Home For This?__, but I promised I would not write the future. Thus, this fic is complete for now._

_P.S. The adult version of this story is posted on adultfanfiction . net_


End file.
